


[Podfic] Leznupar

by RsCreighton



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Apocalyptic lesbian Rapunzel in space, with royalty and zombies. Drat. I didn't fit in WWII.





	[Podfic] Leznupar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leznupar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148608) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



> Thanks to AnonEhouse for having blanket permission!

**Title:** Leznupar  
**Author:** AnonEHouse  
**Podficcers:** RsCreighton  
**Length:**   5:46  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201806/%5bFairytales%5d%20Leznupar.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201806/%5bFairytales%5d%20Leznupar.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
